


We're no strangers to love

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex has a mad crush on Burr, Multi, Reincarnation AU, Slow Romance, Strong Language, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: Le yell: Who wants another Hamilton chatroom fic?(contains unhealthy amount of shipping and candy)





	1. Toffee apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated frequently to make up for the works that have not been updated in a long time! I will work on those in between this one's updates

**Skyhigh:** GUYS

 **Skyhigh:** THEY HAVE TOFFEE APPLES ON SALE

 **Tailorpony:** REALLY

 **Raise_a_glass:** WHERE?

 **Skyhigh:** YES REALLY

 **Skyhigh:** I'm at that cute little bakery across the street

 **Toffee!Laf:** buy ALL of them!

 **Skyhigh:** what do you think I'm doing?

 **Skyhigh:** wait how am I going to carry everything back

 **Skyhigh:** I hadn't thou

 **Tailorpony:** Alex?

 **Toffee!Laf:** why did you send half a sentence?

 **Tailorpony:** Um, he hasn't responded for 5 mins

 **Tailorpony:** Should we be worried?

 **Raise_a_glass:** yes

<===>

 **Skyhigh:** I'M HERE

 **Skyhigh:** WITH TOFFEE APPLES

 **Raise_a_glass:** ARE YOU ALIVE?!

 **Skyhigh:** I'm more than alive

 **Skyhigh:** Aaron Burr came by the bakery

 **Skyhigh:** something happened

 **Toffee!Laf:** wait! I'm getting the Schuylersquad!

 **Tailorpony:** do I have time to make popcorn?

 **Skyhigh:** yes

<===>

 **Archangel:** I have arrived!

 **Peggington:** So have I!

 **KindnessTaco:** And I!

 **Archangel:** so why did Lafayette bring us here?

 **Raise_a_glass:** Alex has news

 **Tailorpony:** Burr-flavored news

 **Peggington:** Burr as in Aaron burr?

 **Toffee!Laf:** Ye

 **Raise_a_glass:** Alex, take it away!

 **Skyhigh:** okay so

 **Skyhigh:** I bought a huge pile of toffee apples

 **Skyhigh:** but then I didn't know how I would get them all home

 **Skyhigh:** then AARON FUCKING BURR walks by and asks: "do you need some help?" and I'm like...0_0 yes plz. He helps me carry these BASKS full of toffee apples and right as we put them infront of my appartement door, OUR HANDS ACCIDENTALY TOUCH AND I BLUSHED AND I'M PRETTY SURE HE NOTICED!

 **Skyhigh:** he didn't comment, just smiled and walked away!

 **Skyhigh:** Is this the next level in our nonexistant relationship!?

 **Raise_a_glass:** pray for Hamburr

 **Toffee!Laf:** amen

 **Tailorpony:** amen

 **KindnessTaco:** amen

 **Archangel:** amen

 **Peggington:** amen

 **Peggington:** Hamburger

 **Archangel:** PEGGY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I want a toffee apple, are those actually good?
> 
> YES I KNOW THIS ISN'T FUNNY, MAYBE, POSSIBLY. I ALSO TOTALLY DIDN'T PUT REFERENCES TO STUFF I LIKE, ABSOLUTELY NOT.


	2. The letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be updated earlier but the cold I had found it funny to come back, sorry about that. Also I'd like to give a shoutout to 'At_the_moment' who graced us with 'toffeeayette'. I won't be using it because then I'd be stealing ideas but I still want to thank you for making me smile!

**Toffee!Laf:** tfw you're scouring the internet and find the modified versions of John and Alex's letters

 **Toffee!Laf:** and they aren't even that subtle

 **Toffee!Laf:** makes me wonder what the non-modified versions were like...

 **Raise_a_glass:** you don't want to know

 **Toffee!Laf:** I don't??

 **Raise_a_glass:** No

 **Toffee!Laf:** okay

 **Tailorpony:** What was that?

 **Tailorpony:** I'm in the shower and I suddenly hear what sounds like a door slamming open?

 **Raise_a_glass:** Alex just burst through the door

 **Skyhigh:** I came as soon as I read these message's

 **Skyhigh:** how did they even find the letters? I hid them really well??

 **Tailorpony:** Alex

 **Skyhigh:** yes?

 **Tailorpony:** First off: you hid them in the back of your closet, and second: just because you live in the appartement right next to us doesn't mean you can run into our home whenever

 **Skyhigh:** John your husband is being rude

 **Raise_a_glass:** we're not married???

 **Toffee!Laf:** atleast, not yet

 **Toffee!Laf:** :)

 **Raise_a_glass:** ANYWAY back to the letters, did you find the earlier ones? because those are actually pretty tame, except for number 3

 **Skyhigh:** what's wrong with number 3?

 **Raise_a_glass:** you literally said you wanted to make out with me!

 **Skyhigh:** I didn't know the world was going to read these at some point!

 **Tailorpony:** woah Burr just messaged me

 **Skyhigh:** how do you even chat from under the shower?

 **Tailorpony:** because we use our phones to chat and mine has the voice thing on it

 **Tailorpony:** do you want to know what Burr said or not?

 **Skyhigh:** YES!

 **Tailorpony:** "why was Alex carrying a huge pile of toffee apples?" "because he bought some for us too" "do you think I can get one?"

 **Skyhigh:** AKDJEIKFEFKEFKL

 **Toffee!Laf:** oooooooooooh

 **Tailorpony:** I told him to go over to your appartement and ask

 **Tailorpony:** he's coming for you Alex

 **Skyhigh:** AJDEIFJEIOFJEIFJRUGJIS

<===>

 **Silverdosia:** Hey Aaron are you okay? I saw you running past me and you were sweating, like, a lot

 **Waiting:** I helped Alex carry a bunch of basket's filled with toffee apples

 **Silverdosia:** He lives in the appartement above you right? Number 413?

 **Waiting:** yes

 **Silverdosia:** Okay, so what happened next?

 **Waiting:** our hands accidentely touched and I thought I saw him blushing but it could have been a trick of the light, so I just smiled and booked it out of there

 **Silverdosia:** You realise that was the perfect time to ask him if he wanted to grab a cup of coffee, right?

 **Waiting:** SHIT, I KNOW

 **Silverdosia:** You really need to stop waiting for it dear

 **Silverdosia:** Why don't you ask one of his friend about the apples and use it as an excuse to go to Hamilton's appartement?

 **Waiting:** well, okay

 **Waiting:** I'll ask Mulligan

 **Silverdosia:** Good luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what those letters actually said, but whatever, it's more fun this way :)


	3. In which things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a month late isn't it? I'm sorry, it's been a bit hectic since I'm getting ready to switch to a new laptop, which is also the reason no other story has updated.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Skyhigh:** So

 **Skyhigh:** Burr now has a toffee apple

 **Skyhigh:** and we kinda sorta have a date?

 **Skyhigh:** idk, we're just going for a cup of coffee

 **Toffee!Laf:** are you trying not to squeal right now?

 **Skyhigh:** how do you know these things?

 **Toffee!Laf:** magic

 **Raise_a_glass:** fabulous magic

 **Toffee!Laf:** very fabulous magic

 **Shyhigh:** we are getting off topic!

 **Raise_a_glass:** sorry

 **Tailorpony:** since no one is asking this question, how much did you stutter?

 **Skyhigh:** stutter? me? never!

 **Tailorpony:** only when you're talking to Burr

 **Archangel:** what is this about Burr?

 **Raise_a_glass:** Alex has a date

 **Skyhigh:** JOHN

 **Raise_a_glass:** yes?

 **Skyhigh:** it's just coffee, Burr probably doesn't even see it as anything special

 **Archangel:** did he SAY that?

 **Skyhigh:** no

 **Skyhigh:** but he did shoot me 200 years ago and I don't even know WHY I like him the way I do

 **Toffee!Laf:** you can't really choose who you fall in love with

 **Tailorpony:** @Toffee!Laf that's why I fell in love with you

 **Raise_a_glass:** wow

 **Archangel:** Right, I'm going to leave now, but just one more thing: Beware the Peggy. bye

 **Skyhigh:** what?

<===>

 **Peggington:** John!

 **Raise_a_Glass:** oh no

 **Peggington:** Angelica warned you, didn't she?

 **Raise_a_glass:** yep

 **Peggington:** damn

 **Raise_a_glass:** uh, what did she warn me for exactly?

 **Peggington:** nevermind

<===>

 **Peggington:** marie-joseph paul yves roch gilbert du motier de lafayette

 **Peggington:** and Hercules

 **Toffee!Laf:** yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes

 **Tailorpony:** did you just say yes to all nine of your names?

 **Toffee!Laf:** yes, yes I did

 **Tailorpony:** wow

 **Tailorpony:** anyway, hi Peggy

 **Peggington:** I have a question

 **Toffee!Laf:** wait is this that mysterious thing Angelica warned us for?

 **Peggington:** you too!?

 **Peggington:** she was in your groupchat wasn't she?

 **Peggington:** did she warn Burr too?

 **Toffee!Laf:** no idea

 **Peggington:** K tnx bai

<===>

 **Peggington:** yo Burr

 **Waiting:** um, hi

 **Peggington:** I have a question

 **Waiting:** shoot

 **Peggington:** have you heard abouJSJKNFEFNEKFJE

 **Archangel:** sorry about that

 **Archangel:** Peggy got into a new fandom and i've been trying to keep her from showering everyone in references they won't understand

 **Waiting:** ah

 **Archangel:** I have to go! Bye!

 **Waiting:** I'm so confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Burr, he's just trying to eat his toffee apple without being interupted by Peggy the fangirl. 
> 
> Also I'm going to write a little one-shot about Burr asking for the toffee apple, though I don't know when that'll be done.


	4. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a little short, or am I just imagining things?
> 
> Also, thanks for over 50 kudos!
> 
> Edit: Over a thousand hits! Thank you all so much!

**Skyhigh:** Jefferson!

 **Skyhigh:** Jeffie!

 **Skyhigh:** Jeffer son!

 **Skyhigh:** Tea-man!

 **Skyhigh:** hey!

 **Skyhigh:** hey!

 **Skyhigh:** Jeff!

 **Skyhigh:** Jefferson!

 **Jefferawesome:** for the love of god, Hamilton, it's three in the morning. THREE IN THE MORNING

 **Jefferawesome:** WHAT DO YOU WANT

 **Skyhigh:** goodmorning!

 **Jefferawesome:** are you serious?

 **Skyhigh:** yes

 **Jefferawesome:** I hate you

 **Skyhigh:** consider the feeling mutual

 **Jefferawesome:** you are aware we work in the same building and that you are NOT leaving said building alive today?

 **Skyhigh:** I'm free today

 **Jefferawesome:** WHAT

 **Jefferawesome:** since when has that stopped you!?

 **Skyhigh:** since I got a sort-of date with Burr

 **Skyhigh:** >:)

 **Jefferawesome:** You!

 **Jefferawesome:** AJDHWJJDNIWENFJCFNJVRM

 **autocat:** Hamilton, please refrain from waking up my partner in the future, thank you

 **Skyhigh:** Madison, what the hell is your username?

 **autocat:** reference to a comic and not the topic of this conversation

 **autocat:** also Thomas is screaming really loud

 **autocat:** we have neighbours

 **Skyhigh:** sorry. but messing with Jefferson is too much fun

 **Jefferawesome:** you are a horrible person and you should feel bad

 **Skyhigh:** are you talking to yourself while in a chatroom?

 **Jefferawesome:** HAMILTON

 **autocat:** oh burn

 **Jefferawesome:** you're supposed to be on my side!

 **autocat:** I take no sides

 **Jefferawesome:** AGFJKEJKFEKLFGJURIGJ

 **Skyhigh:** anyway, t'was fun, goodnight!

 **Jefferawesome:** we are not finished!

 **autocat:** Thomas, come back to bed

<===>

 **Raise_a_glass:** okay, so no one will see this until they get back home or have a break

 **Raise_a_glass:** but Jefferson's MAD

 **Raise_a_glass:** he's just glaring at everyone like a sleep-deprived middle-aged man

 **Raise_a_glass:** I love it. Alex you're a genius

 **Raise_a_glass:** omg he just threw an empty coffee cup at the wal! rip in pieces

 **Raise_a_glass:** Madison's just wathing him like: fuck my life

 **Tailorpony:** I'm on break and i love you for documenting this

 **Raise_a_glass:** thank you  <3

 **Tailorpony:** <3

<===>

 **Skyhigh:** hey Burr, thanks for the coffee!

 **Waiting:** no problem :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Waiting has left the chatroom**

 **Skyhigh:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got some sort of announcement-thing. I've created a poll that helps me see which story people want me to update first (excluding this one). Here's a link: http://www.strawpoll.me/11695941 Just copy and paste it to get to the poll. There will also be a link on my profile.
> 
> :)


	5. It's fluffy and it's mine now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say except you are all awesome

**Skyhigh:** HOLY SHIT

 **Raise_a_glass:** what is it?

 **Tailorpony:** Alex?

 **Skyhigh:** I found a box near the appartement complex

 **Skyhigh:** there's a little kitten inside!

 **Tailorpony:** what does it look like?

 **Skyhigh:** It's white, it's eyes are shut tight, and it's soaked

 **Skyhigh:** I'm taking it home

 **Raise_a_glass:** do you even know how to take care of a cat?

 **Skyhigh:** no, but i'll learn

 **Skyhigh:** and I'm NOT leaving the poor thing alone in the cold with no mother or father

 **Skyhigh:** what if there was a storm? or a tornado?

 **Tailorpony:** a tornado in the middle of new york?

 **Skyhigh:** it could happen!

 **Raise_a_glass:** hold on, Alex, i think i have a book about cats somewhere

 **Toffee!Laf:** hi sorry i'm late

 **Toffee!Laf:** but John, why do you own a book about cats?

 **Raise_a_glass:** we used to have a lot of fluffy companions. by 'we' i mean my family. but my father didn't give two shits and let them breed like mice. so we ended up with a pile of cats that all needed food, care, water and love

 **Raise_a_glass:** I'm like the cat expert now after all that

 **Skyhigh:** so you can help me raise little Puffball!?

 **Tailorpony:** you named it already?

 **Skyhigh:** 'it' is a he and I'm never letting him go

 **Skyhigh:** I dried him off a little and he's so poofy and fluffy! His eyes are bright blue like the sky

 **Toffee!Laf:** omg we should get a cat too

 **Tailorpony:** Laf, my giant hands would squash the poor thing

 **Raise_a_glass:** no they wouldn't Herc  <3

 **Skyhigh:** while you all decide if you should get a cat I'm going to tell EVERYONE about my new friend!

<===>

 **Skyhigh:** Hey Schuylersquad look at this!

_Skyhigh send a picture: omgthisissoadorablewhatthehell.pdf_

**KindnessTaco:** Alex omg, he's so precious!

 **Peggington:** Awwww, look at his little face!  <3

 **Archangel:** Where did you find him Alexander?

 **Skyhigh:** in a box near the appartements

 **Skyhigh:** he was shivering and his fur looked completely soaked

 **Archangel:** How long was he in the box?

 **Skyhigh:** not sure, atleast a few days

 **KindnessTaco:** why didn't he leave the box?

 **Skyhigh:** I think he was already low on energy

 **Skyhigh:** he's so thin

 **Peggington:** please tell me you're keeping him!

 **Skyhigh:** of course I am

 **Skyhigh:** gonna go tell Aaron about him now!

<===>

 **Skyhigh:** hey, uh, Burr

 **Waiting:** yes?

 **Silverdosia:** Hello Hamilton

 **Skyhigh:** oh hi Theodosia!

_Skyhigh send a picture: omgthisissoadorablewhatthehell.pdf_

**Silverdosia:** Oh my, what a beauty

 **Waiting:** he's so fluffy! Is he yours Alex?

 **Skyhigh:** yeah, found him in a box, couldn't leave him in there

 **Skyhigh:** oh, gotta go, I'm gonna make Jefferson jelous!

 **Waiting:** Damnit Hamilton why do you have to be so cute?

 **Waiting:** oh shit

 **Waiting:** is he still in the chat?

 **Silverdosia:** No, he left already

 **Waiting:** thank god, that would have been awkward to explain

<===>

 **Skyhigh:** hey Jefferson!

 **Jefferawesome:** what do you want

_Skyhigh send a picture: omgthisissoadorablewhatthehell.pdf_

**Jefferawesome:** oh my god

 **autocat:** *gasp!* is that a kitten?!

 **Skyhigh:** it's my kitten now

 **Skyhigh:** jelous, Thomas? ;)

 **Jefferawesome:** oh fuck you

 **autocat:** And we are ending this conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puffball: Imagine the fluffiest white kitten you've ever seen
> 
> Also, I would really like to be able to talk to readers more, aside from comments. Like, I have tumblr, but I don't know, is there a place where people can actually talk to me? There's no message system on AO3 as far as I know. Anyone got a solution?


End file.
